The RDCRC is fully committed to employing the data sharing plan promulgated during the current funding period by the Steering Committee of the RDCRN supporting the transfer of data into an ORD-governed repository within five years of data accrual or publication of the primary study outcomes (see Appendix). We see this commitment as integral to engaging the larger research community in expanding knowledge on these disorders and enhancing the development of effective treatment strategies.